(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint ball gun with a rotatable ball receiving member which receives a paint ball one at and time and driven by pressurized air after firing so as to reduce the amount of pressurized air required.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paint ball gun generally includes a rod which is moved longitudinally in the barrel and the rod is connected with a ball receiving member in which the pressurized air is introduced to fire the paint ball received in the ball receiving member. The paint ball generates a reaction force when firing and the reaction force pushes the ball receiving member and the rod backward. The rod is stopped by the trigger unit so as to form a ready-to-shoot status. The travel distance of the rod and the ball receiving member has to be long enough so as to store sufficient force to activate a valve which is cooperated with the trigger unit to dispense pressurized air into the paint ball gun. However, the long travel distance makes the paint ball gun to be bulky and heavy. The number of the parts in the paint ball gun contributes a complicate mechanism. The long travel distance of the movement of the rod and the ball receiving member also generates high wearing and noise and needs more pressurized air which is limited and expensive.
The present invention intends to provide a paint ball gun which uses a rotatable ball receiving member which does not travel a long distance and only small amount of pressurized air is needed.